


The demon who loved humans

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Raziel Dragneel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This is the story of Lucifer and Sarah, the parents of Acnologia in my Alternate Universe.





	The demon who loved humans

\- Lucifer, what are you doing? - asked Beelzebub at the door of his brother's room.

\- Reading some lame stories written by humans again? - asked Samael, at Beelzebub's side.

 

Lucifer ignored them, but they already knew the answers to their questions. He was reading a book taken from the human world, but he never thought they were lame.

 

\- Look at this place - said Samael -. You transformed your cave in a human room.

\- It's the most horrendous thing I've ever seen - added Beelzebub.

\- Satan will take you out of hell when he sees this.

\- No, better if we burn him with the human souls he likes that much.

\- Oh! That's a great idea, Beel!

\- Let's tell Satan!

 

Both left the room running. Was a long time since Lucifer stopped listening to them. He didn't care that much.

 

His room was filled with books, the only thing he could take from the human world without being destroyed in the process. There were books really old. Some had more than 2000 years, and were the first written for humans. But he also had some made by gods. From a time he doesn't remember.

 

\- Good that I have that cave with the rest outside of hell - said Lucifer, putting the book he was reading with the others -. I should move some more before something happens.

 

Lucifer took a bag he made a long ago with the skin of a hell's creature, and put all the books he could inside. After that, he left to the human world. That was easy for him, since his room was next to the entry.

 

Once he was out of hell, he went to that cave he had all his books. Only his favorites remained in hell, so he could read them every time he wanted.

 

The cave was hidden with magic, near to the door of hell. Only him knew where it was, and was the only one capable to enter. That was the kind of barrier he put around it. Inside, probably the biggest existent library in the human world, but only for him. He put the books he took on the shelves, ordering them by themes.

 

Once he finished, he went to the nearest city. He wanted new books, but also to see someone.

 

\- Lucy! - yelled a woman, making him turn.

\- Sarah! - answered Lucifer.

 

The blonde woman was running to him. She was the most beautiful woman Lucifer ever saw.

 

\- Are you here for books again? - asked her.

\- I'm always here for books.

\- You have to have a great collection.

\- You don't know how big it is. You can't even imagine it.

 

Sarah laughed. That laugh always relaxed Lucifer.

 

\- What are you searching this time? - asked Sarah while they were walking trough the streets.

\- Something I don't have.

\- You have a lot.

\- But not everything. What about you? Something special?

\- I want something for my son, and something for my husband. Has to be really special.

\- What kind of things do they like?

\- My husband is pretty special with this. My son likes adventure books.

\- I see... I've read an adventure one that your son might like. How old is he now? Five? Six?

\- Six years old. He made them last month.

\- Then there's that one... How was it called? Ah, right! The misterious island.

\- Are you sure that's for his age?

\- With what you told me about him, yes. Which are your husband's tastes?

\- Well... He likes mythology books, but he has pretty much everything... I think he never had a book about demons.

\- One about demons?

\- Do you know where to find that?

\- Are nearly impossible to find in the human world, but maybe...

\- Maybe?

\- I know where to find demon books, but it would be dangerous for you.

\- If you could get me one...

\- You will have to pay for it.

\- What do you want?

\- Mmmm... A dinner! With you, of course.

\- I can pay some of your books too.

\- I prefer the dinner.

 

Both were holding hands. Since they were far away from Sarah's town, they could do it without anyone saying anything, because no one knew who she was. Anyway, the fact that Sarah was married hurted Lucifer. Even being a demon, he fell in love with a human.

 

That night, while they were eating, they were talking about their lives. Lucifer didn't mind how much it hurted, he only wanted to know more about her.

 

\- This is hurting you, right? - asked Sarah at some point.

\- Even if I said yes, would that change something? - answered Lucifer.

 

Sarah put her hand in Lucifer's cheek, making him stop eating and taking her hand.

 

\- I don't want to hurt you...

\- Sarah, I can't... You're married, and I'm a demon. You're better with a human than with me.

\- My husband is not human.

 

Lucifer couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

\- Not human? Then, what is he?

\- Someone like you, but in a different way.

\- Archangel?

\- Yes.

 

An archangel. The natural enemy of the demons. But, for Lucifer, that wasn't a problem.

 

\- I know an archangel. It's been a long time, but I think he could remember me. He knows I'm not bad.

\- Really?

\- It's something I never told you because it's been too long.

\- Lucy?

\- Yes?

\- Do you think someone could be in love with two people at the same time?

\- Could happen. Why?

 

Sarah didn't answer. Only kissed him.

 

\- Maybe you won't have only a dinner as payment.

\- I can't do that, Sarah. I can't... You're married.

\- No one has to ever know.

\- I-I... - Lucifer crossed his arms on the table and hid his face on them -. I'm probably the only demon that never did this before.

\- Really?

\- Do you still want to do that?

\- Yes. And you won't be the only one that never did it, but you will be the only one who did in this way.

 

Sarah guided Lucifer to the place she was staying. Lucifer was really unsecure of himself, but Sarah guided him really well.

 

For Lucifer, that night was hotter than hell itself. Even if he was doubting at first, he was with the woman he loved. That made everything different after a while.

 

What they didn't notice, was that they weren't completely alone. A little demon was spying them through the window. Once that demon saw all he needed, he went back to hell.

 

\- LUCIFER WAS DOING WHAT!? - yelled Satan once he heard the news. His words could be heard in all hell.

\- No one in hell ever did that this way - added Beelzebub.

\- Let's burn his room! - proposed Samael.

\- No, we won't burn his room - said Satan -. She said her husband was an archangel, right? Let's kidnap him.

 

The three laughed. An evil laugh that could be heard in all hell.

 

Guided by the same demon that brought they the news, they arrived at Sarah's house. They put an sleeping spell in all the house, and entered in all the rooms, creating a huge mess.

 

\- Oh, look at how tiny he is - said Samael, looking at Sarah's son.

\- Human kids this age are pretty innocent - continued Beelzebub -. You can corrupt them with anything.

\- Remember that he's not completely human - said Satan -. I found the archangel.

 

The three entered in the room where Sarah's husband was sleeping. Using their curses, they made him not feel anything that was happening around, and took him to hell. In there, they put him in a cell, in one of the deepest parts of hell.

 

While his brothers were outside, and Sarah was sleeping, Lucifer went to hell to take a book, and returned with Sarah. He didn't notice his brothers were gone.

 

\- I brought this from hell - said Lucifer the next morning, when he noticed that Sarah was awake, showing her the book.

\- What is it about?

\- Demon curses.

\- That's a curious book.

\- I think your husband might like it.

\- Thank you, Lucifer.

\- You know I would do anything for you and your family. Let's search that book for your son?

 

They were searching for the book for some hours. Lucifer bought some books for him, but they didn't find the one for Sarah's son.

 

\- Looks like they don't have the book anywhere... - said Sarah when they were eating.

\- I asked, and new books will arrive at the end of the week.

\- You are too good to be a demon.

\- That's not the first time I hear that in the 5 years we know each other.

\- Do you want to stay with me the rest of the week?

\- Are you sure about that? I mean...

\- I know what you mean, and I'm sure.

\- Humans blame demons for their sins. I blame you for mine.

 

Sarah laughed. She knew very well about what Lucifer was talking.

 

\- And what do you want to do this week? - asked Lucifer.

\- There are some places I want to go. But I don't know if you can enter in some of them.

\- Churches and similar?

\- Yes.

\- Want to know a secret? - Sarah nooded -. Only a certain type of demons are affected by that.

 

Both laughed. Sarah knew very well that Lucifer wouldn't lie to her with that.

 

\- Lucy?

\- Yes?

\- I've been always curious... Do you dress like that in hell too?

\- Eh? Ah, no. I change my clothes when I come to the human world. It's better when no one asks why you go half naked.

\- Do you share something with your brothers?

\- Mostly everything. Long and messy black hair, big muscles, clothes,... The only thing are the color of our sealing marks and our eyes. And my personality.

\- So, only you have those green eyes, and that cheerful and caring personality.

\- Only me in all hell.

\- If you ever had a son, he would be like you?

\- Probably, but I don't think I will ever have children.

\- Why not?

\- You're married, and I don't think I will find anyone else in this world that accepts me the way I am.

\- You never know.

\- I'm so deeply in love with you, and that's another thing that you won't find in demons. They are not prepared to love.

\- That's interesting... Which color are your brothers' eyes and marks?

\- Satan, red eyes and golden marks. Beelzebub, golden eyes and red marks. Samael, blue eyes and green marks.

\- If you ever had children, would they have them?

\- Most probably, yes. Why are you asking?

\- Simple curiosity of a human towards a demon.

 

Sarah smiled. She was really happy to know a little more about Lucifer. He smiled, only by seeing her happy.

 

A week passed. Lucifer will always remember that week he was with the woman he loved, and how happy they were during that time.

 

\- Thank you for everything, Lucy - said Sarah, with the book in her hands, while they were walking in the street.

\- That was nothing Sarah, you know that.

 

But, what they heard, erased the smile of their faces.

 

\- Did you hear that? - asked a woman to another woman.

\- That rape from a demon?

\- Yes. Happened here.

\- Really!?

\- But I'm sure you didn't hear the worst part.

\- What?

\- The husband of that woman, that lives far away, was kidnapped by the demons and brought to hell. Their son managed to find the entry to hell and saved him.

\- Do you know the names?

\- Only from the woman. Sarah, Sarah Dreyar.

 

Those last words froze them. Dreyar was Sarah's last name. Lucifer took her to the room they were sharing and packed her things. She was shaking.

 

\- How a rumor like that could be around? - asked Sarah, still shaking -. They said my name, Lucifer!

\- I know, I know. Calm down. You have to go back. Hell is not a good place for archangels. Your husband and son could be in great danger.

\- Could they die?

\- Yes, they could. But, if they weren't that long time in hell, they will recover.

\- Who could do something like this?

\- My brothers. Who else? They did this to cause me damage. They know what happened between us.

\- But... What about what we talked before? To introduce you to my husband?

\- I don't think we could do it now. I don't know what my brothers could have done to him. It's better if we don't do it.

\- Lucifer...

\- Sarah, don't worry about me. Your family is more important now.

 

Sarah hugged Lucifer. She was crying. He could do few to calm her, but stayed with her until she took the carriage back to her town.

 

Back in hell, Lucifer left the books he bought in the cave outside it. He entered in hell full of rage, and his brothers were waiting for him at the door of his room.

 

\- What have you done!? - yelled Lucifer to them.

\- Someone can't take a joke - said Satan, with an smile in his face. Samael and Beelzebub laughed.

\- That wasn't a joke! You could kill someone!

\- So what? - said Samael -. Weren't they in your path?

\- Yeah, the path of becoming human - laughed Beelzebub.

 

The three laughed. Lucifer was more in rage.

 

\- You don't need to be human, Lucifer - said Satan, holding a ball of fire -. You're a demon!

 

While he said that, Satan threw the ball to Lucifer's room, setting the place on fire. Immediately, Lucifer extinguished it, and used his demon magic to open a portal, and wind magic to threw everything inside.

 

\- You really don't remember who I am... - said Lucifer, changing to his demon form.

 

By doing that, Lucifer freed his sealing marks, which glowed in blue in his wings. His horns were way bigger than any other demon in hell. His tail was the strongest one, and his claws the most sharpened ones. But, only for being who he was, his human appearance didn't change at all.

 

\- Want to fight? Let's fight! - said Satan, changing to his demon form too. His marks glowed in gold.

 

Samael and Beelzebub did the same. Samael's marks were green, and Belzebub's red.

 

Was a pretty unbalanced fight, 3vs1, but Lucifer wasn't that weak. Not for anything he was the strongest demon in hell. But that didn't mean that his brothers weren't strong too. They managed to hurt Lucifer plenty of times, but he returned each hit making more damage.

 

At the end of that long fight, Satan, Beelzebub and Samael were at the ground, being unable to move, and in their normal forms. Lucifer was standing, looking at them, still in his demon form. The four were bleeding, with their wings broken, but Lucifer was still standing. Even lost one of his horns. The four were in the deepest part of hell, after fighting in most of them.

 

\- You won't kill us, Lucifer? - asked Satan.

\- Why? - answered Lucifer -. Even if I do that, you will come back. We're immortal, not like Sarah.

\- Will you go with her?

\- After what you did, I can't. But I will leave hell, and if I know you put a feet in the human world and did something, I swear I will come back, kill you, and put your souls in jars, understood?

\- Loud and clear, brother.

\- Don't you dare to call me that again.

 

After that, Lucifer left hell. Forever. He wouldn't come back. He stayed in his cave most of the time, reading and thinking how Sarah's family was. He didn't know where she lived, so he couldn't go. Even if he wanted to go, Sarah's husband would kill him.

 

A year passed. Lucifer didn't left the cave in all that time. He was scared of what could happen if he found Sarah again. During that time, his wounds healed, leaving scars in all his body. Scars he would wear with rage, in memory of the damage his brothers did to the person that was most important to him.

 

After a year isolated of the world, Lucifer returned to the city that was their santuary, and went to the place Sarah stayed every time she went there.

 

\- Sarah Dreyar? I didn't saw her since that time she was with you - said the owner of the place.

\- She didn't return in all this time?

\- I don't know what happened between you and her, but looks like she doesn't want to see you.

\- No, it's not that. A member of her family she appreciates a lot was in a really bad condition, near to death. Maybe that person died.

\- By the way, the rumor I heard last year...

\- Was a lie. I was with her most of the time. No one did anything to her.

\- Even you?

\- I wouldn't do anything to her she didn't want. Do you know from where she comes?

\- No, I'm sorry.

\- It doesn't matter. Thank you anyway.

 

Lucifer left that place, and decided to travel. A travel to find Sarah and ask her how all was, if her family was okay, and if she was okay. He wasn't thinking in anything else.

 

Eight years passed. Lucifer found the town where Sarah lived, but he didn't find her scent anywhere.

 

\- Excuse me, where does Sarah Dreyar live? - asked to a group of men that were in a restaurant.

\- You're a friend of her? - answered one of them -. She died last year, after giving birth to her third child.

\- What?

\- You can find her grave at the town's graveyard.

 

Lucifer went to the graveyard. Once he found her grave, he fell in his knees, and cried.

 

\- I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Sarah... I couldn't be there for you...

 

Lucifer opened a tiny portal to hell, and took a flower from it. A hell rose.

 

\- You always told me that you wanted to see one, but I never brought one... Here it is, a hell rose... The darkest rose you will ever see... Even if you can't see it anymore...

 

Lucifer left the rose in front of the grave. He wasn't able to move. He, the most powerful demon in hell, was crying in front of the grave of the woman he loved. He didn't want to contain that cry, was what he needed. His heart was broken, his voice was loud, and tears didn't stop coming.

 

\- I had to come earlier... I wanted to see you one last time... Why...? Why you had to die that young!?

\- Who's there!? - asked a boy from far away.

 

Lucifer reacted fast and left the place. He didn't want to be seen by anyone who could detect he was a demon. He left that place to never return, knowing that the most important people for Sarah would hate him all the eternity. He didn't even look behind him, so he never saw the blue haired little boy that was approaching to the grave.


End file.
